Na und?
by Mr.Crouch'sDaughter
Summary: Hermione und Snape machen einen Spaziergang... Und reißen Wundern auf, die besser im Geheimen geblutet hätten


_Disclaimer:__ Alle Charaktere in ihrer ursprünglichen Form gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ihre Entwicklung in dieser Geschichte geht auf mein Konto._

_Story:__ Snape und Hermione machen einen Spaziergang und reißen Wunden auf, die besser im Geheimen geblutet hätten…_

_Author'sNote:__ Playing Italian Blues…_

_Genre:__ General/Hurt/(Romance, in a twisted way)_

_Rating: __PG_

_Widmung:__ Für H.H, would you please... SHUT UP?_

_Na und?_

Ich liebte dich, aber du durftest es nicht wissen. Du verfährst unmenschlich mit dem, der dich liebt. Du lässt dir die Liebe gefallen und schlägst sie mir wie eine Peitsche um den Kopf.

(Frei nach: Vom Winde verweht)

Eigentlich war das alles purer Unsinn. Wie alles, was die Menschen aus reiner Gefühlsduselei taten, zu der sie Zeit ihres Lebens verdammt waren.

Dummerweise konnte er, Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Zaubertränkemeister in Hogwarts und Verfechter aller logischen Vorgänge, sich diesem Los nicht entziehen.

Mensch war Mensch und das einzig tröstliche daran war, dass dies zumindest seine Handlungsweise erklärte.

Es erklärte, warum er an diesem kalten Apriltag in Hogsmeade spazierte anstatt sich den Prüfungsfragen der diesjährigen Abgänger zu widmen und warum er im Begriff war, seine Stelle zu riskieren und wahrscheinlich seinen Ruf zu ruinieren.

Erschreckenderweise war ihm das vollkommen gleichgültig, denn er lief Gefahr, etwas zu verlieren, das er nicht verlieren durfte.

Oder besser gesagt, jemanden zu verlieren.

Normalerweise hatte er noch etwas Zeit, da die Sommerferien erst Mitte Juni begannen, aber man konnte nie sicher gehen.

Außerdem würden die zwei Monatsgehälter auch nicht mehr viel ändern.

In Hogsmeade schienen unzählige Schülermassen unterwegs zu sein und Snape kämpfte sich durch die Menge, auf der Suche nach einem braunen, lockigen Haarschopf und der dazugehörigen, wahrscheinlich diesjährigen Jahrgangsbesten und besten Schulabgängerin.

Eine Schande, dass Hermione Granger damals nicht nach Slytherin gekommen war… Dann hätte er ausnahmsweise mal berechtigt viele Hauspunkte verteilen können…

Es dauerte noch etwas eine halbe Stunde, bis er sie schließlich mit Ginny Weasley aus einem kleinen Laden kommen sah.

Dass sie noch jemanden bei sich hatte, missfiel ihm zwar, aber hielt ihn nicht davon ab, auf sie zu zu gehen. Er hatte weitaus Schlimmeres überstanden, das bildete er sich wenigstens ein.

„Miss Granger?" sagte er und seine Stimme klang genauso teilnahmslos wie im Unterricht. Oh ja, er war Meister im Verstellen.

Sie fuhr herum und in ihren Augen zeigte sich Überraschung, als sie sah, wer sie angesprochen hatte. Miss Weasley warf ihm einen argwöhnischen Blick zu, als befürchtete sie, jeden Moment Punkte von Gryffindor zu verlieren.

„Ja, Professor?" erwiderte Hermione ruhig. Was trieb Snape in Hogsmeade? Und was wollte er von ihr?

„Ich muss mit Ihnen unter vier Augen reden," meinte der Zaubertränkelehrer. 

„Wieso?" fragte sie zurück, offensichtlich nicht gewillt, ihren Ausflug zu beenden.

„Weil Sie nun mal Schülersprecherin sind," antwortete er. Selbstverständlich hatte er mit dieser Frage gerechnet und selbstverständlich hatte er dieses Gespräch in Gedanken schon mehrere Male geprobt.

„Nun, wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss," sagte Hermione etwas unwirsch und deutete Ginny, ohne sie weiter zu gehen. 

Diese warf einen letzten misstrauischen Blick auf Snape, der sie durchdringend ansah und dann schloss sie sich einer Gruppe Sechstklässler an, die sich die Nasen an einem Schaufenster platt drückten.

„Gehen wir ein Stück," sagte Snape und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Hermione ging schweigend neben ihm, während sie die belebte Gasse verließen und in eine mit weniger Geschäften und weniger Rummel einbogen.

„Worüber wollten Sie denn jetzt mit mir sprechen? Hat ein Gryffindor Ärger gemacht?"

„Glauben Sie wirklich, ich wäre nicht imstande, diesen dann selbst zu bestrafen?" meinte der Zaubertränkelehrer. 

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wieso sollten Sie sonst mit mir reden wollen?"

„Vielleicht, weil ich Ihre Gesellschaft so reizend finde," erwiderte Snape und obwohl es eigentlich gar nicht sarkastisch klingen sollte, so tat es dies trotzdem. Wahrscheinlich Gewohnheit. Seine Stimme konnte schon gar nicht mehr anders klingen, nach all den Jahren.

„Natürlich, etwas Anderes habe ich auch nicht erwartet," sagte Hermione ebenso kühl.

„Was, wenn ich es ernst gemeint habe?" fragte er und bemühte sich, unbeteiligt zu wirken.

„Dass Sie meine Gesellschaft reizend finden? Entschuldigen Sie, aber dass kann ich einfach nicht ernst nehmen."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Sieben Jahre Unterricht bei Ihnen machen es mir unmöglich."

Snape lächelte leicht. Hermione merkte es nicht. Sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, nicht wütend zu werden.

Dafür war es allerdings etwas zu spät.

„Ich dachte wirklich, Sie hätten mehr Fantasie, Miss Granger."

„Und ich dachte wirklich, Sie wollten mit mir reden und sich nicht über mich lustig machen," erwiderte die junge Frau scharf.

„Genau das ist es auch, was ich will. Also, wenn ich es ernst gemeint hätte, was würden Sie dann sagen?"

Hermione blieb stehen und sah ihn unverwandt an. „Wollen Sie das wirklich wissen?"

„Was glauben Sie, warum ich frage?"

„Ich denke, ich würde Sie fragen, warum das so ist, weil man normalerweise nur die Gesellschaft von Personen reizend findet, die man mag," erklärte sie.

„Und wenn ich Ihnen sagen würde, dass dies der Fall ist?" fragte Snape.

„Dass Sie mich mögen?"

Er nickte.

„Dann würde ich fragen, inwiefern Sie… mich mögen."

„Hätten Sie denn gerne, dass ich Sie mag?" fragte der Zaubertränkelehrer.

„Sagen Sie mir doch einfach, ob Sie es tun," forderte Hermione.

„Nehmen wir mal an, ich täte es. Nehmen wir mal an, ich würde Sie mehr mögen als der Direktor wollte, was würden Sie dann sagen?"

„Ich würde anfangen, zu schreien," antwortete Hermione knapp.

„Zu Schreien?" Snape hob seine linke Augenbraue.

„Ja."

„Wieso würden Sie dann schreien, Miss Granger?"

„Vielleicht würde ich auch lachen. Weil die ganze Situation dann einfach komisch wäre."

„Komisch?" fragte er.

„Ja. Stellen wir uns mal vor, es wäre tatsächlich so. Dann müsste ich Ihnen sagen, dass ich Ihre Gesellschaft auch mal reizend fand. Dass ich auch mal mehr für Sie fühlte als die Schulleitung gerne gesehen hätte. Dass ich mir mehr Sorgen um Sie gemacht habe, als irgendeiner meiner Freunde je verstanden hätte. Dass ich immer, wenn Sie…" Sie stockte. 

„Immer wenn Sie mich in Ihren Stunden getriezt haben, nur den Wunsch hatte, mich aufzulösen weil ich wusste, dass ich nie mehr für Sie sein würde als ein Gryffindor, eine lästige, minderwertige Kreatur. Und dass Sie nie etwas für mich empfinden würden, außer Abscheu." 

Snape sah sie erstaunt an. Ihre Augen waren wässrig, doch ihr Blick dennoch selbstbewusst, fast trotzig.

„Glauben Sie nicht, dass es sehr auffällig gewesen wäre, wenn ich Sie auf einmal anders behandelt hätte?" fragte er.

„Sicher. Trotzdem. Wenn Sie wirklich mehr für mich empfunden haben als Sie durften, als Sie wollten, dann war es verdammt unfair von Ihnen mich weiterhin so zu behandeln, ohne darüber nachzudenken, ob Sie mir vielleicht wehtun könnten."

„Dann schulde ich Ihnen eine Entschuldigung," meinte der Zaubertränkemeister.

„Sollten Sie mich lieben, ja. Wahrscheinlich," erwiderte Hermione.

„Entschuldigen Sie."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, lächelnd. „Sie lieben mich also? Wirklich komisch."

„Sie wollen gar nichts erwidern?" fragte Snape überrascht.

„Nein, sollte ich?"

„Ich dachte, Sie würden mich auch lieben."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Nein? Sagten Sie das nicht eben?" meinte er verwundert.

„Sie haben mich missverstanden. Ich liebte Sie, das ist wahr, aber ich tue es nicht mehr."

„Sie tun es nicht mehr?"

„Nein. Sie haben mich sooft erniedrigt, Professor, wie hätte ich denn je glauben können, dass Sie mich lieben? Also habe ich mich zusammengerissen und irgendwann, mit der Zeit, habe ich aufgehört, mich um Sie zu sorgen oder mir etwas aus Ihren Spötteleien zu machen. Ich habe aufgehört, Sie zu lieben."

Snape starrte sie an. „Aufgehört?"

„Ja."

„Nun, Sie wissen doch aber jetzt, dass ich Sie liebe."

Hermione zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Na und?"

„Das ist alles, was Sie dazu zu sagen haben?" fragte er.

„Was soll ich sagen? Mir haben uns missverstanden, nun gut, Pech. Aber daran lässt sich wohl jetzt nichts mehr ändern."

„Aber… Empfinden Sie denn gar nichts bei dieser Sache?"

„Nein," meinte Hermione. „Ehrlich gesagt, mir ist das alles vollkommen gleichgültig. Was Sie jetzt machen, ist mir gleichgültig. Das wir eventuell eine Beziehung hätten haben können, ist mir auch gleichgültig. Wenn Sie mir früher ein Zeichen gegeben hätten, dann wäre es vielleicht anders gekommen. Aber so, fürchte ich, dass ich einfach nichts mehr für Sie empfinde. So ist das nun mal."

Und ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück in die belebteren Ecken und hinterließ einen völlig verwirrten Severus Snape.

The end 16.11.2003


End file.
